58 cars were in the grocery store parking lot. 22 more cars park at the grocery store. How many cars are in the parking lot now?
Explanation: The number of cars that are parked now is the sum of the number that were parked earlier and the number that came to park. The sum is $58 + 22$ cars. $58 + 22 = 80$ cars.